fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTPS-TV
KTPS-TV is an XYZ affiliate that serves the Abilene, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 8. The station has studios located on E North 10th Street in Abilene. Ownership History *1955-1961: KARI-TV, Inc. *1961-1968: KTPS-TV, Inc. *1968-1974: Stauffer Communications *1974-1995: Cannan Communications *1995-2003: Quorum Broadcasting *2003-2017: NO SIR GIFTS VENUES *2017: Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation *2017-present: Raycom Media Website History *www.nbc8abilene.com (1995-2006) *www.nbc8tvabilene.com (2006-2014) *www.food8tvabilene.com (2015-2017) *www.8tvabilene.com (2017-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''The KARI-TV News Report'' (1955-1961) *''The Big Country News'' (1961-1968) *''Newsroom'' (1968-1971) *''NewsCenter 8'' (1971-1976) *''TV-8 NewsCenter'' (1976-1982) *''News 8'' (1982-1988) *''Channel 8 News'' (1988-1993) *''KTPS News'' (1993-1997) *''NewsTeam 8'' (1997-2001) *''NBC 8 News'' (2001-2015) *''Food 8 News'' (2015-2017) *''8TV News'' (2017; station no longer carries a newscast) Station Slogans *''Channel 8, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981-1982, localized versioh of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 8, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8 There, Be There'' (1983-1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8, Let's All Be There'' (1984-1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 8'' (1986-1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 8'' (1987-1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 8'' (1988-1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8 is Abilene's Place to Be'' (1990-1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's A Whole New Channel 8'' (1992-1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars are Back on Channel 8'' (1993-1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's Channel 8'' (1994-1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Year to Be on Channel 8'' (1995-1996, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Big Country's News Leader'' (1982-2001) *''Your News Leader in Abilene'' (2001-2006) *''NBC for the Big Country'' (2006-2012) *''First in HD!'' (2012-2017, this slogan was kept when it switched to the Food Network, KTPS is now an XYZ affiliate) *''Way More Than Cooking in Abilene'' (2015-2017; localized version of the Food Network ad campaign) *''Abilene, Start Here!'' (2017-present; localized version of XYZ ad campaign) News Themes *no music (1955–1972) *KTPS 1972 News Theme (1972–1979) *Production Music: Tabloid - NBC Background Library (1979–1981) *Theme from 'Firepower' - Gato Barbieri (1981–1984) *MacArthur Park - Richard Harris (1984–1989) *KTPS 1989 News Theme (1989–1994) *The One and Only - Gari Media (1994–2005) *In-Sink - 615 Music (2005–2011) *Finale - Stephen Arnold Music (2011–2017) Logos KTPS-TV 1983.png|KTPS logo from 1983 promoting NBC's Be There campaign KTPS 1986.png|KTPS logo from 1986 promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KTPS-TV ID 1989.png|KTPS logo from 1989; promoting NBC's Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC campaign (Series 2) KTPS-TV 1993.png|KTPS logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KTPS-TV ID bumper 1993.png|KTPS ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KTPS ID 1993.png|KTPS ID from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KTPS ID 1994.png|KTPS logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KTPS-TV current logo.png|KTPS logo from 2011-2014 KTPS-TV 2015.png|KTPS logo until 2017 Category:XYZ Affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Food Network affiliates Category:Former Food Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 8 Category:Abilene Category:Texas Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Sweetwater Category:Raycom Media